


Knighted by a Child

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Gen, Huggins is a disaster child and you can steal that thought from my cold dead hands, I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what the fuck babysitting implies when you're paid to do it, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: If he had any inkling of an idea that he would become a part-time babysitter to the little girl he helped home when she was lost, he probably would think it unlikely, especially considering his lack of experience. However, the odds were in his favor seeing as the little girl came from a rich family who didn't really care about his experience but more about whatever their daughter wants.And he's cool with that, he's practically raising Kai as it is, plus the money is enough to get him to say yes.It's just a bonus that he thinks Huggins is an adorable, yet very strange, child.





	Knighted by a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for hamsterhats on tumblr, who approved of my doodles of an AU where Grif babysits Huggins. Going old school on this one, with having no beta, so that means all mistakes are mine! I do hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for reading!

Grif sighed as he parked his truck in front of the white linoleum mansion, where he had been hired to pick up his charge for babysitting. Honestly, every time that he had to pick up Huggins from here instead of meeting her at a different location, it made him feel so self-conscious.

Here he had a beat up truck and an old orange hoodie tossed on, and there the Arcadium family had more money than he could ever make in his lifetime. Why they would ever want a babysitter to take care of one of their kids he would never know in a million years. It probably had something to do with how attached Huggins had become of him after he had guided her home after she had gotten lost at the park.

At least they paid _extremely_ well.

Getting out of the truck he walked outside and made his way towards the door, climbing up the steps and trying to look completely in his element despite the contrary. Leaning forward he pushed the doorbell, rocking on his heels, as he waited for the doors to open.

Not soon after he rang the doorbell, the Arcadium family's butler opened the door, glaring at him from behind his spectacles.

"You're here on time, I see," Muggins said as he moved out of the way.

Grif rolled his eyes but knew better than sassing back the posh butler. "I'm here to do my job. Where's Huggins?"

Muggins closed the door behind him, and stepped in front of him saying, "Follow me, if you would Mr. Grif."

Grif was led to one of the houses many playrooms, seeing Huggins in the middle of the room signature wings already on. She smiled and waved at Grif, speeding towards him accidentally knocking down her tower of blocks that she was assembling.

"Grif! You're here just in time, I was making a castle," she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the center of the room.

The teen let her take the reigns, but looked back at Muggins to ask, "How long are Mrs. and Mr. Arcadium going to be out?"

"They were just about to head out," Muggins said. "I am to chauffeur them to their destination and bring them back. They should be back from the gala at about ten thirty. I am to assume you'll be fine to handle her till then?"

Grif waved his hand to dismiss the butler, "I can handle her, it's no problem."

"It shouldn't be," the butler said cryptically walking out of the room.

Huggins, noticing the exchange between the two, threw one of the blocks at Grif's head and blew a raspberry. "Don't listen to mean old Muggins, he's just jealous I like you better than him."

Usually Grif would try and disagree with a sentiment like that, the butler, after all, had been a part of her life since she was born, however today he was feeling very, _very_ petty and he looked at Huggins and said, "That sounds like a him problem and not a me problem. Now, come on kid what did you want me to help you with again?"

Grinning back, Huggins waved her hands towards the mess of blocks that she was sitting next to, inadvertently knocking down _another_ tower of blocks. "I'm making a castle! I'm the princess, of course, and I was waiting for you to come so that I could knight you! Speaking of!"

Huggins jumped up and raced towards the play chest in the room, swinging the door open she pulled out a plastic sword. Turning towards Grif, she dramatically stalked towards where he was still sitting and held the sword in front of her.

"As princess of the castle, I have the right to knight anybody that I want," she declared. "And after much deliberation, I have decided that you are the _only_ one worthy to protect the most important person in the castle," putting her hand between her and the door so that nobody could hear her, "me."

"This is obviously the highest of honors," Grif said, nodding his head hand on his chin. "I don't think I'm worthy at all."

"Psh," Huggins said, hitting him on the head with the sword. "Don't be such a shisno. You're the only person in this whole entire universe I can trust with my _life._ "

"Uh-huh," Grif said. "What about your brother, Genkins?"

Huggins gave Grif a look, one hand on her hip and the other brandishing the sword. "Puh-lease Grif, if it wasn't for the laws of this household I would have slaughtered him long ago."

Grif couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a loud guffaw at Huggins comment, said in such a serious tone that he didn't doubt for a second that if she could she would _shank_ her older brother.

Hitting him again with the sword, Huggins stamped her foot on the ground at his laughing. "Stop laughing! _A-hem_ , where was I?" she said as she glared at him. "Of course, I hereby decree you, one Dexter Grif, a knight to the Court of the Cosmic Powers, Captain of the Princess's Guard!"

Taking the sword, she none so lightly tapped Grif's right shoulder followed by the left one, 'christening' him to her royal guard.

"Now arise, loyal knight," she demanded.

Getting up, she made a big deal of standing up from her he was sitting on the ground. He easily dwarfed her size, but she proudly held her head up high, smiling as she tilted her head to look up to him.

"My first commands to you as the princess is for you to help me build my glorious castle," she said, looking brightly at her blocks.

"Are you sure that's why you wanted me to stand," Grif questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Blushing, Huggins crossed her arms. "Well, maybe I wanted a sandwich first," she mumbled.

Ruffling her hair, Grif walked towards the playrooms exit. "Sandwiches it is then, did Muggins leave out food or do I have to snoop through your cupboards to look for the supplies?"

Huggins skipped towards the door, wings bouncing slightly as she does. "Muggins sorted part of the fridge with food he said you could use."

He nodded and shuffled towards the kitchen, Huggins flitting in front, around, and behind him, talking about how her day had been and how boring it was until he came. He interjected at all the right points, laughing at how she exaggerated most of what had happened to her.

"I'm serious Grif!" she exclaimed when they arrived in the kitchen, jumping up onto one of the stools by the island. "Genkins is just asking for it! Nobody would miss him if you and me just," she slid a finger across her neck sticking her tongue out making a 'hurk blegh' sound as she did so, "to him!"

"As much as I'm sure you would love to do that," Grif said as he looked through the fridge and started pulling out what he would need to make her a sandwich. "You would never be able to get away with it."

"But that's why you'll be there to help me," she exclaimed, throwing her hands towards him. "You'll be there to stop any shisno who tries to stop us!"

"You're something else Hugs, ya know that right?" he said as he started assembling her, her dinner.

"So I've been told," she said, leaning her arms against the table counter. "Can you add more ham slices?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," he said, finishing off the sandwich. Taking the plate he put it in front of her, turning around to put everything away.

Huggins smiled and ate the sandwich with gusto, only stopping to interject more of her plans of getting rid of her teen brother to Grif, hoping to sway his opinion on the matter.

After she had finished eating she raced back to the playroom, and she guided Grif into helping her finish off her block castle. After she had it all assembled she took immense joy knocking it down, much to Grif's exasperation.

Deciding that she had grown tired of playing with the blocks, Grif suggested that they watch a movie until she either fell asleep or her parents came home. Huggins was all for this idea and immediately brought out the movie cases to look for a movie.

"Let's watch, _Die Hard_!" she exclaimed as she reached for the DVD.

Grif caught her hand and tsked, guiding it away from the case. "We will not watch that, I don't know how you get away with doing that with your parents- and yes I _know_ your uncle's in it, but this movie isn't meant for the eyes of little kids such as yourself."

"Aww," Huggins whined. "Can I at least say the line-"

"No, you cannot say the line," Grif cut her off.  

"You're not fun," Huggins pouted. But she relented and started turning the pages until she found an _age-appropriate_ movie that wasn't boring and was at least slightly entertaining.

Popping the movie in she jumped onto the couch, while Grif settled down in front of it, back slightly hunched so that he wouldn't block her view. Taking advantage of the situation, Huggins rested her arms on top of his head, and practically leaned against him for the whole movie.

Grif carefully watched the clock, seeing it near closer to nine, and he knew that the kid must have started to get tired, seeing as he sincerely doubted that she stayed up regularly till ten.

He was proven right when he found her nodding off on top of his head, her cheek squished against her arm, eyes fluttering open and closed as she tried to stay up despite her exhaustion.

"Ok Hugs, it's definitely time for you to go to bed," Grif said as quietly as he could manage without full out whispering.

"No, no," her voice was muffled by her arm, but it was clear she was drowsy. "I can totally stay up to watch- watch another..." she trailed, snuggling further into her arm, and the other sliding down to pat Grif's face lightly.

"Ok, that we're not gonna do," he said as he reached around to pick her up and place her down onto the ground. Reaching out with his hand, he watched as she grabbed it, but didn't fully look up at him, head lolling down but jolting up when she realized she was starting to sleep.

After realizing that she wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs to her bedroom in the state that she was in, he picked her up and carried her all the way, and didn't set her down until they reached her room.

"You can get into your own pajamas right," he asked. At seeing her nod at that, he waited outside her room to respect her privacy.

Huggins poked her head back out the door when she was done and grabbed Grif's hand to pull him into the room. The plastic stars on the ceiling light up the room and Huggins clambered onto the bed kicking the sheets towards the end. Grif shook his head, understanding what she wanted, and pulled the sheets up to tuck her in.

"Alright, Hugs, you're good for the night, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just about," she mumbled. "Lean forward I need to do the thing."

Leaning forward, Huggins smacked her hand against his face and mumbled out a tired, "And with the power vested in me, I banish the evil spirits away from you."

"Do you really have to do that every time," Grif asked leaning back.

"Yeah," she said, snuggling into the pillow. "Cause, if I don't do it then the spirits can get to you, and I wouldn't see you again."

"Go to sleep, Hugs," Grif said softly. "I'll see you next Friday, yeah?"

Huggins didn't answer, already having fallen asleep. Leaving her room, and closing the door silently behind him, Grif made his way to the foyer to wait for the Arcadium's to return so that he could tell them and the day went, get paid, and return home to his sister.

It didn't take long for all that to happen, and before he knew it his was in his truck making his way home back to his shabby apartment, reflecting on the day.

Huggins was one weird kid, but he honestly it's all a part of her charm.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever babysat for my younger cousins so I based this mostly on how I acted with them. This is totally super self-indulgent and based on how much I liked their friendship in canon so, ya know. 
> 
> If you have any questions, you can contact me at either: @agent-murica (main) or @amateurscribes (writing)!


End file.
